


you're all I ever wanted

by SkyRose



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkwardness, F/F, First Meetings, Getting Together, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Carol's the lead singer of a rock band. Val's just there because her friends paid for her ticket.The concert ends with one of them unconscious and the other profusely apologizing.





	you're all I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 84  
> Anon  
> Pairing: Carol/Valkyrie  
> Carol is the lead singer of a rock/grunge/punk band. During a concert she jumps into the mosh pit, accidentally knocking out one of the concertgoers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Carol glanced over to Minnie shredding her guitar solo. Her black hair was a mess and blue makeup smeared, a clear sign the concert was almost over.

The crowd cheered when Minnie finished and Carol began to sing the final chorus. Carol couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she did. This was easily the biggest gig they’d ever played. And the crowd was clearly enjoying them.

Maybe not as much as she thought, considering the events unfolded.

Sure, Carol wasn’t the most graceful person. She always walked with heavy feet and often tripped the one year her mom made her do dance lessons. Carol was meant to be a rockstar, not a ballerina. And rockstars jumped into mosh pits.

Somehow, in her exaggerated movements, her fist connected with a skull.

“Val?” a woman shrieked. “Oh my god!”

“Ah, fuck, I’m sorry,” Carol said upon seeing that she just totally knocked someone out. The music came to a screeching halt.

“Val? Can you hear me?” a man was saying now. He was impossibly tall and broad, even bent over the woman lying on the ground.

“Everyone back off!” Carol shouted to the crowd. “We need a medic!”

\---

Val liked loud music. But she preferred it at a bar, where she could sit and drink alone. However, Val was friends with the Odinsons and  _ sitting  _ just wasn’t something they did often.

The band was called Starforce. A newcomer to the music scene that Hela immersed herself in. Val didn’t know anything about them, but neither did Hela’s brothers. She promised they were good.

“You’ll have fun,” Thor said.

“The lead singer is hot,” Hela said.

“It’s free,” Loki said.

_ “Fine,” _ Val agreed after a week of manic texting from the three of them. Individually, it was hard to say no to them. If they worked together, it was nearly impossible.

And, to be fair, it was fun. It wasn’t actually free, but they paid for her. Val didn’t feel guilty about that, the Odinsons were filthy rich. The lead singer was hot. Val enjoyed the view, seeing her strutting around the stage in skinny jeans and a tank top that revealed ridiculous abs. 

She was even hotter up close. 

She was the last thing Val saw before blacking out.

\---

“I think she’s waking up!” a pale man called to Carol.

Carol sighed with relief when the woman’s eyes fluttered open. She groaned and sat up. Carol rushed over to her, water bottle in hand. “I’m so sorry,” she immediately breathed. “Here. Drink.”

The woman eyed Carol before taking the water. She gulped down half of it. She sighed and said, “It’s fine, really.” Her brown eyes left Carol and turned to the tall blonde man. “Thor, help a gal up!” The man — Thor — did as she asked. 

“Do you need anything?” Carol offered.

“Your number?” the woman blurted. She visibly cringed at her outburst. “‘M sorry, that was awkward.”

Carol barked out a laugh. Now that Carol wasn’t worried she had just killed her, she could take in the woman’s tan skin and nice arms. Really nice arms. Her dark curly hair was in two thick plaits, a few loose wisps blowing in the wind. Her shorts confirmed the fact that she had nice legs too. 

“Can I have your phone?” Carol asked, holding her hand out expectantly.

She nodded, handing over her phone with wide eyes. After she pressed her thumb to the home button to unlock it, of course. “I’m, uh, Val, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Val. I’m Carol. Sorry about knocking you out and…” Carol paused as she gave Val her phone back. “Text me.” She finished with a wink.

And Minnie said she was a bad flirt. 

\---

“You got her number?” Hela questioned. Her wild eyes were glaring at the road ahead as she drove. “You’re worse than Thor, I swear.”

“What’s wrong with me getting her number?” Val replied, staring at the number in her contacts. Carol had put her name in, followed by a music note emoji. And the red heart emoji.

“I would  _ kill _ to go on a date with Carol Danvers,” Hela hissed. “I wear my best jeans and put on this stunning make-up, but do I get noticed? Nope. You wear a shirt from sixth grade summer camp and Thor’s horrid workmanship of hair-braids and get her number!”

“I almost  _ died,” _ Val replied, a satisfied smirk crawling onto her face. It was always fun seeing Hela so riled up. “Seriously, that girl can pack a punch.”

“You would have been dearly missed!” Thor exclaimed from the back of the car. 

“Maybe not dearly,” Loki quipped.

Val shook her head. “Why do ever hang out with you guys?”

\---

Carol was scrubbing the stage make-up off her face when her phone buzzed.

_ Hey it’s Val _

Carol grinned at the message, swiping her phone up to reply.

_ Does your head still hurt? _

When she didn’t get an immediate reply, she busied herself with her sleep routine. It couldn’t be called a nighttime routine when most of the night was already gone.

_ A bit _

_ Sorry!!!!! _

_ How about you take me out for dinner as an apology? _

Carol couldn’t say no. Not that she’d want to.

\---

“I’ve always liked music. My friend, Maria — she’s the best, I’ll introduce you some time — she’s the one that really pushed me to pursue it. I was going to join the military so I could pay for college, but if I was going to do music, there was no point in either. So, yeah. I’m in a mildly successful band now,” Carol rambled, waving her fork in the air the punctuate certain points.

“Cool,” Val stated, unsure of what else to say. “I… admire your passion.”

Carol grinned. “If you come to our next show, I promise not to punch you.”

\---

“You did amazing, babe!” Val cheered as Carol stepped backstage and pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks,” Carol breathed, her post-concert tiredness suddenly crashing over her.

Val pressed a kiss to her cheek. Hela gagged from the chair she was lounging on. Carol’s steps were wobbly and Val wrapped an arm around her to help her walk. “You don’t have to jump around so much, y’know.”

“Nonsense,” Carol replied easily. “I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t. Plus, who needs knees?”

Val laughed as she helped her girlfriend to her dressing room. Her ears were still ringing from the music. Carol was drenched in sweat. Someone was snapping their picture.

Val was dating a rockstar. Perhaps she owed the Odinsons a thank you.


End file.
